


A Halo of Autumn Leaves About Your Head

by lucidscreamer



Series: Epilogue: YGO Post-Canon Series [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Autumn, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: In that moment, Yami looked young and unburdened, as if he were the teenager he appeared to be and not a millennia-old king who often carried the fate of the world on his shoulders.The one where Yugi rakes leaves and shares an autumn tradition (and a kiss) with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: Epilogue: YGO Post-Canon Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/4318
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	A Halo of Autumn Leaves About Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. No ownership of the canon characters, settings, or events is claimed and none should be implied.
> 
> Prompts:  
> 18\. Innocence (100 YGO Themes)  
> 5\. Leaves Changing Colors (7 Snogs Option 4: Autumn/Halloween)  
> 18\. Autumn Leaves (31 Days of Halloween)
> 
> Series: Epilogue Series

On weekends, Yugi Mutou often spent time at his maternal grandmother's house. She lived alone in an Arts and Crafts style bungalow across town from the game-shop where Yugi lived with his mother and paternal grandfather. This particular weekend, Yugi was raking the leaves that had carpeted Grandma's yard in red, gold, purple, and brown. He worked methodically, enjoying the peace of the morning as he raked up small piles of leaves and then merged the smaller piles until only three remained, two in the backyard and one huge pile in the front. 

Finally, Yugi paused to rest, setting the rake aside and rubbing his gloved hands over his cheeks to warm them. The air was brisk and nipped at his exposed skin with the first hints of the approaching winter. He was glad for his hand-knitted gloves and the matching hat pulled down over his ears. (Even if it flattened his hair something awful. Grandpa loved to tease him about his "hat hair" but Yugi wore his hat proudly.) Yugi wouldn't have traded the accessories for anything. Gloves, hat, and scarf had been gifts from his boyfriend and Yugi loved them, dropped stitches and all. Wearing the things Yami had knitted for him was like wearing a hug.

He'd just headed toward the garden shed, intending to get the wheelbarrow, when he heard the sound of rushing feet, an excited _whoop_ , and then the crunch of dry leaves being struck by a fast-moving body. He turned in time to watch his hard work rain down like a shower of varicolored confetti onto the head of his laughing boyfriend, sitting in the scattered remains of the biggest leaf pile. In that moment, Yami looked young and unburdened, as if he were the teenager he appeared to be and not a millennia-old king who often carried the fate of the world on his shoulders.

"Yami!" Yugi planted his hands on his hips and tried to scowl. It wasn't easy, despite Yugi's exasperation, because the carefree glee on Yami's face was something Yugi didn't see nearly as often as he'd like. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Grinning, Yami flopped onto his back in the leaves, limbs spread-eagled as if attempting to make a snow angel without the snow. His hair was a crown of gold and shadow, the red-gold leaves a shining halo behind his head. "Joey told me this is an autumn tradition in your culture." He cracked open one eye and squinted at Yugi as if suddenly aware he might have been led astray. "Was he wrong?"

"...Not really." Sighing, Yugi dropped down beside his boyfriend and propped his chin on his up-drawn knees. His lips twitched, trying to curl, but Yugi forced them back into a disapproving line. "But that was several hours' work you just undid."

Yami rolled onto his side and took one of Yugi's hands in his own. "Of course I'll rake the leaves back up." He smirked. "And then I'll rake them up again after you've had _your_ turn."

Unable to restrain it any longer, Yugi let his own grin unfurl. "Best boyfriend ever."

"And don't you forget it," Yami said cockily, and pulled Yugi down for a lingering kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing this, I opened one of those chocolate candies with sayings on the inner wrapper. This one said, "Never be too old for jumping in leaves." How's that for serendipity? :D


End file.
